Lockets
by craznerdgirl
Summary: My Jason Reyna spree is almost over folks! D: I think they would make such a good couple... Anyway Reyna dies and Jason regrets not choosing her. :)
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this idea logged on and am now typing this. I AM CHOOSING YOU OVER ICE CREAM PEOPLE! Be happy&grateful and I am all sad and stuff and all like SCREW THESE PEOPLE ICE CREAM I AM COMING! And the other part Of me is like: I do not own PJO Or .**

* * *

JASON POV:

I was goofing off. Piper and I were celebrating how I had been newly reelected as preater. The whole camp was. At least that's what he thought.

* * *

Laughing and whooping we all grabbed a_ very small_ glass of wine and shouted CHEERS to me and I was really very happy. Especially sense Piper was holding my hand and looking at me as if I was a super hero. Besides It was nice to know that everything was back to normal now that the war was over. The camps had sort of, submerged was pretty dang awesome. And Jason wasn't one for the word awesome. Suddenly a blood curdling screech filled the place. All was silent. Everyone looked at me. We all sort of shuffled out of the dining hall in a trance.

* * *

I don't know what I had expected. But we had checked everywhere. Everywhere except the 1 cohort. _Reyna's cohort._ When we walked in nothing was there. Except was sitting on a stool at a desk staring at something in her hands. Her back to us. The back covered in blood.

"Oh gods..." Muttered Piper muttered surprised.

I approached Reyna slowly. Nobody followed me. Something had gone through her heart and was lodged in the wall. It was a Manticore spike. I looked at her surprised glimmering tear streaks on her cheeks one still falling. Her lips were slightly parted in surprise her eyes unseeing but almost unsurprised. She was staring at a locket in her hand. I picked up the locket. It was small and silver with a rose curved on the right side of the front, where the petals would be was an opal mimicking the petals shape. And in the middle written in cursive were the words _I will love you Forever. _I peeped inside the locket and saw a picture of me and Reyna, cheek to cheek smiling big wide grins. It had been taken a little while before I disappeared. I can't remember the last time Reyna smiled. And considering I had been back for two years now that was picture on the other side was of me kissing her on the cheek. The sun was shining and it was beautiful outside. And Reyna. Her face. I had begun to think always looked sad and depressed but these pictures told me eyes were positively laughing smiling even, sparkling. She had died crying. She had died alone,jealous,sad,bitter,confused. I could tell. She was positivley radiating these feelings right now, even if she wasn't still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**The funeral**

**Jasons POV**

**Chapter2**

**I still do not own PJO.**

**:(**

* * *

****_ Here lies Reyna,_

_ Sad and alone_

_ Died while her heart was struck with the spike_

_ But the pain that was worse was the way it called out_

_ For the one that she loved,_

_ Though he caused her pain and loved another._

_ And they were made for each other._

_ This poor hardened girl ,_

_ Had drowned in her tears, drowned in the rain._

_ This poor girl, died at 19, forgotten unloved and whats worse is that_

_ no perfect match_

_ not even a friend,_

_ murdered while she stayed at her house_

_ while the boy that she loved_

_ was at a party._

_ He didn't even notice she wasn't there._

_ Reyna:1996-2015_

* * *

__Jason tried to remember, when he had given her that locket and it hit him.

* * *

_"Hello Jason." She was 14 then, on there first date._

_"Hey Reyna." I swear her smile put the sun to shame."Let`s go."_

_*Time Lapse*_

_We left the Coffe shop laughing and smiling despite the drizzle of rain._

_"You know what Jason?"_

_"No..." And then she kissed me. I took out the locket I had wanted to give her. And put it around her neck. _

_"Whats this?" She asked me._

_"A locket." I grabbed her hand she rested her head on my shoulder and we began to walk back to camp, but somewhere along the way we stopped to dance in the rain. We laughed happily and I remember kissing her again._

* * *

__ Guess he would never see Reyna smile again. Or dance in the rain with her again. He hoped that when he died he would get to see her in Elysum. And apologize, because the truth was, he loved her.


End file.
